Amnesia
by Eliziane
Summary: O pior aconteceu. Scully não consegue lembrar quem é ou o que representa na vida de Mulder.


**Título: **Amnésia

**Sinopse: **O pior aconteceu. Scully não consegue lembrar quem é ou o que representa na vida de Mulder.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a FOX 1013, Cris Carter. Não há qualquer pretensão comercial com esta fic, além do desejo de divertir os fãns.

**Hospital Universitário**

**Georgetown, 10:42 am.**

Seguindo os passos firmes da enfermeira, Mulder chegou até um quarto amplo, arejado e com enorme janela voltada para o jardim. Seu coração batia acelerado de expectativa. Mal podia acreditar que estava prestes a reencontrá-la.

A cama em desalinho denunciava que as poucas horas de repouso não haviam sido suficientes para ela relaxar. Estava agora sentada numa cadeira de rodas diante de uma mesinha florida, olhando fixamente para o vazio, as mãos nervosas despetalavam uma rosa amarela sobre o colo sem se dar conta do que fazia. Mulder engoliu em seco tomado por muitos sentimentos naquele instante: Alívio, medo, saudade, revolta.

-Ela ainda está um pouco confusa. Foi encontrada nas margens da Baía Pohick sem sentidos e com sintomas de hipovolemia. Uma policial checou seu registro através do computador de bordo da viatura e descobriu que vocês a estavam procurando. Calculamos que levará pelo menos mais três dias até que consigamos livrá-la da droga que injetaram. Não faça perguntas embaraçosas e nem force demais com ela. Tem cinco minutos.

O sol no gramado do jardim conseguia refletir nos cabelos dela. Estava usando uma bata azul de hospital e tinha os pés descalços suspensos do chão frio.

Cauteloso, Mulder chegou mais perto. Ela sentiu o toque suave em seu ombro. Parou de despetalar a rosa e olhou de lado.

-Scully!... – sem poder conter a ansiedade ele se ajoelhou na sua frente, a trouxe para si e a abraçou demoradamente – O que aconteceu com você?... Tive tanto medo quando desapareceu!...

Ela não falou, apenas deixou-se abraçar.

Mulder ergueu seu queixo sem crer que a havia achado com vida. Ela estava com olheiras profundas, um roxeado no queixo e uma marca peculiar de picada no pescoço.

-Sabe me contar o que houve? Tem idéia de onde ficou este tempo todo? O que fizeram com você?...

Deixando-se soltar, ela analisou o rosto dele. Buscou no fundo da mente lembrar de onde o conhecia e Mulder engoliu em seco a espera.

-Scully... Tem algo a me dizer?

Ela moveu levemente a cabeça para o lado, pestanejou com as pálpebras evidentemente pesadas e sussurrou rouca: -... Quem... é você?

**Apartamento de Scully**

**Georgetown, 15:42 pm**

**Dois dias antes.**

Scully e sua mãe estão aproveitando o frio da tarde de sábado para colocar alguns assuntos de família em dias.

Sentada no sofá, Margaret Scully observa a filha se aproximar com uma bandeja de chá.

-Há meses estou precisando falar com você, querida. Mas ultimamente tem estado tão ocupada com o trabalho.

Scully apoiou a bandeja na mesinha de centro e olhou na direção da mãe com um sorriso de desculpa.

-Ultimamente quer dizer quatro anos! – corrigiu carinhosamente.

-Sempre achei que ralharia com você por se enfiar dentro de um hospital e não ter tempo para se cuidar, apenas cuidando dos outros. Mas vejo que ao invés de se dedicar a varias pessoas, você está se dedicando a uma em especial.

Levando a xícara fumegante aos lábios Scully ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Do que esta falando?

-Você sabe "de quem" estou falando.

-Ah, mamãe...! Já não me basta o Bill, agora você?

-Dana... – a mão de Maggie tocou suavemente seu cabelo. As duas estavam sentadas no mesmo sofá se fitando agora meio tensas. – Será que não consegue enxergar o que está acontecendo? Quando é que vai tomar uma posição sobre o relacionamento de vocês?

-Mulder e eu não temos um relacionamento. Somos amigos e parceiros de trabalho.

-É o que vocês querem transparecer. Mas qualquer pessoa de fora percebe o que está acontecendo. Essa preocupação desmedida que ele tem com você e vice-versa... Tudo o que já passaram juntos... Não é algo que se classifique como parceria e trabalho.

Corada, Scully repousou a xícara de chá e suspirou embaraçada.

-Perca as esperanças de me ver casada nos próximos cinco anos, mamãe... – caçoou tentando descontrair e depois mordeu o lábio.

-Então!...

-...Ahn... Então o que?

-Esperava que me respondesse. Não está falando com uma estranha. Sou eu, sua mãe! Você pode se abrir comigo e falar sem medo.

Se remexendo no sofá Scully retrucou:

-Nada tenho a temer. Por que pensa assim?

-Dana, às vezes você se parece tanto com o seu pai!... Quando foi que se tornou tão dura e introspectiva?

Scully arqueou os lábios em outro sorriso de desculpa e olhou para as mãos cruzadas no colo. A mão de Margaret apertou as suas e ficaram em silencio alguns segundos.

Por sorte ou por azar o telefone tocou quebrando o gelo entre elas.

-Ahn... Desculpe...!

Scully se levantou e foi atender. Maggie a acompanhou com o olhar em completo silencio.

-Sim...! Mulder! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sim, estou bem... E você?

Ouvindo-a falar com o parceiro, Margaret lançou um olhar sugestivo, como se dissesse:

"Não estou certa?"

-Er... Um novo caso? Mas estamos em pleno sábado... Fora da cidade? – ela hesitou muito e devolveu o olhar da mãe. –Não sei... Talvez eu não possa ir... Mamãe está aqui e temos alguns assuntos pessoais a resolver... Coisas de família.

Ele deve ter argumentado mais forte porque ela balançou a cabeça e concordou depois de ouvir algum tempo.

-Está bem Mulder. Espero você aqui.

Maggie estava recolhendo as xícaras e se preparando para ir embora quando Scully colocou o telefone de volta no gancho.

-Bem, acho que esta conversa não vai dar em nada mesmo. – concluiu apanhando a bolsa e se inclinando para beijá-la no rosto. – Tenha um bom final de semana e assim que puder me telefone.

-Mamãe...!

-Tem alguma coisa a me dizer?

Scully a seguiu até a porta com o cenho franzido.

-Me desculpe.

-Tome cuidado. Seja lá com o que for lidar desta vez.

-No próximo fim de semana eu a visito. – prometeu cheia de culpa.

-Se não estiver muito ocupada, suponho.

Antes que Scully retrucasse, Maggie puxou a porta e se foi.

**Campo de Pouso Davison**

**Virgínia, 20:36 pm.**

-O que estamos fazendo aqui, Mulder? Está frio, estou com fome e ainda não vimos nada além de uma centena de aviões de teste decolando e pousando. Meus ouvidos estão doendo desse barulho infernal.

-Espere mais um pouco. Ainda não está na hora.

-Você disse que era urgente. Não entendo... Viajamos a tarde toda, eu deixei de ficar com minha mãe e sacrifiquei uma tarde maravilhosa de chá para estar aqui. Por que temos de esperar? Esperar o que?

-Por isto...! – ele olhava a hora no relógio e apontou para um enorme avião branco que rasgou o céu e aterrissou taxeando até o hangar. - Ele acabou de pousar.

-'Ele?'

-Um avião militar trazendo o vírus do Antrax.

-O que?

-Tenho uma fonte segura que me informou sobre isso. Eles estão planejando mandar este vírus pelo correio para diversos departamentos diferentes do governo. Incluindo o Bureau e também a NASA.

-Oh meu Deus!... Isso desencadearia uma enorme tragédia!

Olhando diretamente para ela Mulder concordou e em seguida abriu a porta do carro para descer.

-Não deveríamos chamar reforços? – ela lembrou saindo quase agachada atrás dele.

-E quem acreditaria em nós? Você sabe que eles sempre tem uma maneira de sumir com as provas dos crimes.

-E quem são eles agora? Você sabe?

-Alguém chamado Amee Howman. Um terrorista afro-americano posto fora de ação na década de oitenta e que escapou da prisão em Bangladesh. Prometeu se vingar os Estados Unidos quando recusaram exilá-lo.

Scully ouvia as explicações dele enquanto Mulder cortava a cerca de arame agachado no escuro.

-Então se ele está dentro daquele avião, alguém do governo o está ajudando. – concluiu ela.

-Não falta quem ajude um terrorista nestas horas em troca de alguns benefícios.

Finalmente ele conseguiu cortar a cerca e enrolou o arame para deixá-la passar.

-Tem um plano?

-Sim. Vamos até o hangar principal localizar Howman e pegá-lo com a mão na massa. – explicou excitado como um menino.

-E acha que ele está sozinho...

-Ora Scully, se precisar, use suas habilidades em artes marciais.

-Ainda não alcancei a faixa preta, Mulder. – replicou se escondendo atrás de um enorme tanque de combustível.

-Deve ser suficiente. Agora vá pelo outro lado.

-Por que tenho sempre que ir pelo outro lado?

Mulder deixou escapar um suspiro enfadonho e seu olhar não permitiu dúvidas.

Scully empunhou a arma. Correu para o hangar aproveitando as sombras da noite e se enfiou na fresta de um caixote de madeira.

Pelo menos quatro homens descarregavam algumas caixas de metal lacradas e refrigeradas com extremo cuidado. Usavam roupas especiais anticontágio e mais pareciam criadores de abelhas com aquelas luvas negras e visores de acrílico. Ela viu Mulder subir as escadas do avião e conseguir entrar nele pela porta principal.

O som das turbinas ainda não cessara. Indicava que o piloto tinha pressa em decolar.

Ela esperou alguns instantes com o cano da arma voltado para cima. Um dos homens chegou bem perto para pegar um dos carrinhos de transporte, mas não a viu.

Dentro do avião, Mulder conseguiu localizar Amee Howman conversando em inglês forçado com o piloto Hindu. O que indicava que o avião teria vindo da Índia ou Paquistão sem um plano de vôo autorizado.

-Faremos contato em duas semanas. – finalizava ele – Agora terei pressa em agilizar meu plano.

-Não tão rápido!

Os homens se voltaram surpresos ouvindo sua voz.

Lá fora Scully não podia prever ao certo quando deveria efetuar ordem de prisão aos trabalhadores. Mesmo assim seguiu seu instinto e apareceu com a arma em punho exclamando:

-FBI! Todos vocês, deitados no chão! Eu disse: deitados! Coloquem as mãos sobre a cabeça e não tentem nenhum movimento brusco ou eu atiro!

Mulder chegou a ouvir um tiro. Instintivamente olhou de lado e Amee Howman lhe deu um safanão na arma. O piloto correu para a cabine, trancou a porta e o avião começou a taxear, passando por cima de alguns caixotes e batendo a asa num poste.

O terrorista não perdeu tempo em tentar escapar, mas Mulder alcançou seu tornozelo derrubando-o no chão e os dois trocaram socos.

Lá fora, Scully mantinha três dos quatro homens sob a mira. O quarto deles estava estendido na entrada do hangar com uma bala nas costas.

Quando o avião começou a se movimentar, ela também perdeu alguns segundos de concentração. Suficientes para sentir um braço poderoso em volta do seu pescoço sufocando-a.

Os golpes de defesa pessoal nunca foram mais necessários. Mesmo assim, outro homem da segurança veio por trás quando ela acabava de por o primeiro a nocaute, e injetou alguma coisa no seu pescoço fazendo-a cambalear e sentir vertigem. Segundos depois ela tombou completamente sem sentidos.

O avião não conseguia levantar vôo com uma avaria na asa direita. Mesmo assim não parava de taxear pela pista. Na porta dele, Mulder e Howman lutavam com a arma entre eles. Mulder chegou a sentir o vento nos cabelos quando ficou com a metade do corpo para fora. A aeronave corria rápida na tentativa de decolar sem sucesso. De repente a arma disparou e ouviu-se um sinal sonoro de perigo. A bala atravessara a fuselagem. Outro disparo atingiu a cabine do piloto e um terceiro foi debaixo do queixo de Howman que caiu pesadamente sobre Mulder.

Via-se nitidamente como o avião estava sem controle agora. As luzes piscando e o barulho sonoro de perigo ainda mais incessante. O final da pista estava próximo. Mulder não pensou duas vezes ao ficar de pé, saltar e rolar pelo mato violentamente alguns metros abaixo. Pouco depois ouviu um estrondo e a explosão do avião iluminou o céu escuro da Virgínia.

**Prédio do FBI**

**Washington DC, 08:12 am.**

Skinner e mais três homens bem vestidos e engravatados conversavam dentro da sala de reuniões. Do lado de fora, Mulder andava de um lado para o outro do corredor ansioso.

Contava no relógio as horas, minutos e segundos esperando alguma solução. Ele sabia que cada momento significava risco de morte para Scully, desaparecida misteriosamente do Campo de Pouso na noite anterior.

A porta abriu. Skinner apareceu e disse seco:

-Entre agente Mulder.

Imediatamente ele girou o corpo sobre os próprios passos e acertou a porta.

Skinner já estava dando a volta em torno da mesa para se sentar. A mulder foi indicada uma cadeira e os olhos dos três homens pairaram sobre a fisionomia abatida e preocupada dele.

-Estivemos lendo seu relatório e embora a abordagem tenha sido satisfatória, não podemos deixar de solicitar a sua suspensão temporária por motivos claros de insubordinação, indisciplina e completa falta de profissionalismo ao por a vida da sua parceira em risco.

Ele escutou com os músculos do rosto contraídos. Não esperava que fosse diferente. Sabia que merecia a punição. O tempo todo Scully estivera certa. Deveriam ter chamado reforços. Era necessário avisar a alguém.

-... As buscas estão concentradas em todo lado norte e oeste entre a Virginia e Maryland. – continuou Skinner – Acreditamos que Amee Howman estava envolvido com pessoas de dentro do próprio governo secreto. E se a agente Scully estiver nas mãos deles, corre sérios riscos de morte.

-Estamos fazendo o possível para encontrá-la. – assegurou um dos homens de terno escuro. Mulder não conseguiu acreditar no empenho dele. Seu rosto era sombrio e impassível.

-E esperam que eu fique de braços cruzados aguardando noticias?

-Agente Mulder... – repreendeu Skinner.

-O desaparecimento da agente Scully é de responsabilidade minha. – afirmou determinado – Vocês não podem simplesmente me afastar do caso e querer que eu me conforme com isso. Eu estava certo quanto à ameaça do Antrax. Nem sempre vejo chifres em cabeça de cavalo, não é Skinner?

-Agente Mulder!

Ele engoliu em seco evidentemente nervoso. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e se levantou da cadeira sem permissão dos superiores.

-Agente Mulder!

Agora diante da porta ele se deteve e olhou por sobre o ombro.

-Melhor que não faça nenhuma bobagem ou isso pode custar-lhe muito mais caro!

**Reserva Militar Belvoir**

**Virginia, 02:23 am.**

O lugar era escuro e muito quente. Scully sentia o suor escorrer pelo meio das costas nuas. Estava presa a uma cama completamente inclinada para frente. Pulsos e tornozelos atados por fortes correias de metal. O cabelo incomodava-lhe a visão, já que a posição só lhe permitia ver o assoalho maltratado, respingado de sangue.

Nenhum som, apenas o arfar irregular da sua respiração. Ela sentiu que a droga injetada em seu corpo causava uma espécie de náusea incontrolável. Estava com o pescoço e a cabeça dolorida. Além disso, seus músculos esgotados pareciam ter sido testados ao extremo.

Uma fresta da porta de ferro abriu e ela viu um par de sapatos bem polidos. O homem que estava a frente não se revelou, mas uma gota de sangue pingou do nariz dela para seu sapato esquerdo e ele deixou escapar algo como um grunhido de reprovação.

-Ainda vive. – ele falou em um timbre baixo, rouco, quase tenebroso – Mas está perdendo os sentidos aos poucos. Em breve sua mente se tornará vazia e você se sentirá como uma folha de papel em branco. Nenhuma lembrança...

-Miserável!... Espere até eu me soltar daqui...!

-Bravos, agente Scully! – ele aplaudiu com a mão direita sobre a esquerda que era artificial. – Sempre admirei sua coragem. Pena que esteja por um fio. Como estará se sentindo o agente Mulder agora sem você?

-Ouse envolver Mulder nisso e eu...

-O que? Vai sangrar até morrer?

Sorrindo, o homem lhe deu as costas e cedeu espaço para outra pessoa que se apresentou com uma seringa em forma de pistola.

Scully se debateu, resistiu, quis livrar os pulsos, mas a agulha entrou dolorosamente em seu pescoço. Precisamente no mesmo lugar da primeira picada e todo seu corpo gelou de dor.

-Ah!... Maldito filho da mãe!...

-Deixe-a. – ainda ouviu a voz se distanciando – Não vamos ter pressa neste caso. Ministre uma dose ínfima. O bastante para atordoá-la. Com o tratamento que está recebendo, logo vai enfraquecer e então eu terei me vingado do agente Mulder!

**Apartamento de Scully**

**Georgetown, 03:01 am.**

A madrugada avançava rapidamente. Logo amanheceria. Mulder entrou no apartamento de Scully usando uma chave reserva. Não se deu ao trabalho de acender as luzes, mas por um instante teve a sensação de que não estava sozinho.

Fora um dia longo, interminável. Um dia a menos nas chances de sobrevivência de Scully.

O FBI procurara em cada canto, Cada palmo de terra desde Maryland, Virginia e arredores de Georgetown. Hospitais, necrotérios, estações de trem, becos e margens de lagos. Lugares possíveis e impossíveis sem o menor sucesso.

Sem conseguir ficar de braços cruzados, Mulder usara de toda sua influencia e conhecimentos par tentar ajudar. Falara com muitas pessoas. Pedira ajuda a amigos e até aos inimigos. Por isso não se surpreendeu ao ver na poltrona a silhueta de um homem se mover para acender o cigarro no escuro.

-Achei que viesse aqui cedo ou tarde agente Mulder. – a voz do Canceroso soou rouca e taciturna – Sei que foi a minha procura esta tarde, e sei também o que você quer.

Calmamente Mulder largou as chaves na mesinha de centro e olhou para ele com a expressão sombria.

-Vamos direto ao assunto.

-Não tão depressa. Primeiro quero saber uma coisa.

-Charadas? Realmente hoje não estou de bom humor...

-Preciso saber se a agente Scully é mais importante para você do que o seu trabalho dentro do FBI.

-Que bobagem é essa agora?

-Pelo modo como está conduzindo sua vida, você está se afundando. Não tem feito nada direito desde que ela desapareceu. Isso deixa claro como você é vulnerável. Seus inimigos estão usando disso para atacá-lo.

-Quantos mais são além de você?

O homem riu tragando longamente o cigarro e depois expelindo a fumaça pela sala.

-Se eu fosse você não se preocuparia comigo. Seu inimigo no momento e meu inimigo também. Portanto, pareço ser seu único aliado.

-Sabe onde está Scully, não sabe? – replicou ansioso.

-Normalmente eu pediria algo em troca do que vou lhe dar. Mesmo porque não temos sido bons amigos, agente Mulder.

-O que você quer? Por que não fala de uma vez?

Sorrindo friamente O Canceroso tirou do bolso interno do paletó um papel e lhe estendeu.

-O que vou querer, saberei cobrar no devido tempo. Não agora...

Mulder pairou os olhos no papel. Mesmo na obscuridade conseguiu distinguir um endereço óbvio e levantou a cabeça no momento em que O Canceroso saía deixando o cigarro fumegante sobre o tampo de vidro da mesa de centro.

**Reserva Militar Belvoir**

**Virgínia, 05:18 am.**

Todos os homens disponíveis de dentro do FBI chegaram de helicóptero até a Reserva Militar no inicio da manhã. Entre eles estavam Mulder e Skinner.

Foi uma abordagem rápida, mesmo com toda tensão que Mulder sentia. Descobriram que o lugar fora abandonado às pressas, como se alguém soubesse previamente que viriam.

Skinner deu ordem para vasculharem tudo Ficou irritado quando percebeu que a busca parecia em vão.

-A fonte que informou este endereço parecia querer estar se divertindo as nossas custas, agente Mulder!

-Não pode ser. Alguém deve tê-los avisado...

Ambos olhavam ao redor perplexos. Mulder arrependia-se por ter perdido tanto tempo. Deveria ter vindo sozinho ao invés de esperar o FBI se organizar na busca.

Um soldado do exercito se aproximou afogueado e disse:

-Encontramos algo senhor!

Imediatamente os três seguiram até os fundos do galpão onde dezenas de homens procuravam pistas dos envolvidos. Dois dos soldados guardavam um alçapão que levava a um cativeiro secreto com uma escada de pedra e porta de material resistente. Lá dentro, Mulder e Skinner puderam ver uma cama suspensa, as pulseiras de metal presas a ela e manchas de sangue no chão irregular.

A prova mais clara de que Scully estivera ali eram suas roupas amontoadas em um canto.

-Isolem a área! – ouviu Skinner ordenar – Vamos colher todas as evidencias!

Mulder sentiu um aperto no peito ao se agachar do lado das roupas dela. Reprimiu um grito de raiva e se viu gemendo:

-Scully...! O que fizeram com você...?

**Apartamento 42**

**Residência de Fox Mulder**

**Arlington, 07:22 am.**

Desolado, abatido, enraivecido. Era assim que Mulder se sentia ao chegar em casa. Parou diante da mesa do computador e como que para extravasar sua ira começou a atirar os objetos no chão.

Esmurrou a mesa, jogou o teclado, computador e tudo mais bem longe depois se inclinou para frente gemendo como um animal enjaulado.

Não sabia mais o que fazer ou quem procurar. Dois dias depois do desaparecimento de Scully e o FBI não tinha qualquer pista.

Ofegante, ele se arrastou até o quarto e sentou na cama com as mãos sobre o rosto barbudo. Uma enorme sensação de vazio o dominava. Era algo desesperador, muito mais forte do que sua vontade. Esgotado, deixou-se cair de costas e fixou os olhos no teto durante infindáveis momentos até que, sem perceber, adormeceu.

O som do telefone tocando insistente o despertou na hora seguinte. Ainda se sentindo atordoado, ele se condenou por ter apagado daquele jeito. Não devia estar dormindo. Precisava continuar com as buscas até a exaustão. Teria que achar Scully antes que fosse muito tarde.

-Mulder... – atendeu sem conseguir disfarçar a voz rouca.

Do outro lado da linha era Skinner que despertou totalmente sua letargia quando disse:

-Nós a encontramos.

**Hospital Universitário**

**Georgetown, 10:47 am.**

Os cinco minutos que a enfermeira deu a Mulder acabaram tão depressa que quando se deu conta, a mulher estava esperando por ele na porta do quarto.

Scully desviara a atenção outra vez para o jardim, como se a presença dele nada significasse. Como se o calor de suas mãos não fosse suficiente para devolver-lhe a sensatez.

-Agente...

Com muita dificuldade ele atendeu ao apelo da enfermeira. Ficou de pé, olhou para Scully demoradamente como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo e finalmente a deixou.

Skinner estava falando com o medico que a assistia. Debatiam sobre a droga ministrada e da evolução do seu quadro.

-Não achamos indícios do Antrax, mas mesmo assim estamos tratando-a com antibióticos. O vírus encontrado no seu sangue é algo completamente irreconhecível. Sabemos apenas que age rapidamente degenerando as células do cérebro e apagando-lhe as lembranças. Se não ministrarmos um antídoto dentro de três dias, será irreversível.

Mulder contraiu os músculos da face em sinal evidente de revolta. Skinner olhou para ele igualmente tenso.

-Vou reforçar a vigilância na porta do quarto. Não quero ninguém entrando e saindo de lá sem identificação. Apenas o pessoal autorizado terá acesso naquela ala. Doutor faça o possível para curá-la. Tentaremos encontrar a pessoa que fez isso.

Depois que o homem e a enfermeira voltaram para seus afazeres, Skinner olhou para Mulder compreensivo.

-Lamento tudo isso, Mulder. Prometo que farei o impossível para encontrar o culpado.

-Como?

-O que?

-Como acha que vai punir quem fez aquilo? Eles são espertos, poderosos e maquiavélicos. Jamais se deixarão apanhar por você ou por quem quer que seja. Estão fazendo isso por mim. Eu sou a ameaça.

-Do que está falando?

-Quero Scully longe de mim, Skinner. – esclareceu severo – Quero que você consiga um meio de tirá-la dos Arquivos X!

Margaret e Bill Scully vieram visitar Dana ainda naquela mesma manhã. Receberam as mesmas explicações dos médicos, mas não puderam ficar muito tempo no quarto.

Do mesmo modo como recebeu Mulder, ela tratou a mãe e o irmão. Indiferente, distante, confusa. Aparentou não querer falar com ninguém e se manteve retraída como se divagasse na obscuridade da mente conturbada.

-Ainda acha que este trabalho faz bem a ela? – Bill resmungou olhando com desolação para a irmã prostrada na cama. – Se eu pudesse, tiraria ela dali e a levaria para bem longe dele!

Maggie sabia quem era "ele". Entendia a revolta do filho e também temia pela vida de Dana. Mas não faria nada sem o consentimento dela. Acreditava que os médicos encontrariam uma droga eficaz para recuperar-lhe a memória.

-Sua irmã jamais concordaria em sair da cidade ou deixar o trabalho se pudesse escolher.

-Se pudesse. Mas ela não pode. Somos parentes dela e conseguiremos resolver tudo. Sem ajuda do maldito FBI e sem a interferência do "estranho".

-Bill, você conhece a irmã que tem. Prefiro esperar mais um pouco. Eles disseram três dias. Se dentro deste tempo ninguém nos der uma solução, faremos o que quiser.

-Ainda tem esperanças de que ela volte a si? Olhe para ela. Destruíram sua mente. Arruinaram com seu corpo. Será que o câncer não foi o bastante? Os óvulos não foram suficientes? O que mais vão roubar dela?

-Bill...!

Ele só se deu conta de que estava assustando a mãe ao ver sua expressão de pânico.

-Desculpe!...

-Vamos esperar, por favor. Tenho esperanças de que ela consiga. Sua irmã é mais forte do que aparenta. Ela resistiu até agora.

-Sou capaz de partir a cara do Mulder se o vir na minha frente!

-A culpa não é dele...

-E de quem é? Quem foi que a colocou nisso? Quem é que sempre a arrasta para o fundo do poço? Você conhece alguém mais capaz de fazer o mal a ela em tão pouco tempo?

Maggie não conseguiu responder. Sabia que em parte seu filho tinha razão, mas por outro lado precisava considerar as escolhas de Dana. Ela preferiria tomar as próprias decisões de pudesse. Pensando assim, Maggie se limitou a voltar a atenção para a cama onde a filha repousava parecendo frágil e derrotada.

**Prédio do FBI**

**02:29 pm.**

Em meio a tantos papeis e pastas, Mulder tentava se concentrar no trabalho sem o menor sucesso. Por mais que quisesse não conseguia parar de pensar em Scully. Acreditava que os médicos encontrariam uma cura para sua doença, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia impotente diante das circunstancias. Queria poder fazer algo mais por ela. Queria encontrar o canalha que a estava molestando e matá-lo com as próprias mãos.

Pensou na família de Scully. Na pobre Margaret que sempre o tratara com tolerância. Deveria estar culpando-o por tudo o que acontecera. Não a condenava, mas prometeu a si mesmo que na primeira oportunidade a procuraria para tentar ao menos se desculpar.

Ele tentava evitar o futuro. Trabalhar sem Scully, vendo-a perder o controle sobre si mesma e passar a agir como um vegetal. O estágio da doença era bem avançado e caso nenhuma solução fosse encontrada, seria duro demais aceitar a derrota.

O telefone tocou tirando-o dos devaneios no instante em que pensava em jogar para o alto os arquivos que dançavam diante dos seus olhos.

-Mulder. – atendeu desinteressado.

-Se ainda preza pela vida da agente Scully, vá correndo ao hospital.

Ele não teve tempo de distinguir de quem era a voz. Engoliu em seco e olhou para o telefone um segundo antes de pegar o paletó e se apressar para fora do porão.

No elevador, Mulder encontrou com Skinner que não entendeu sua pressa.

-Mulder, você e eu temos que falar sobre o que me pediu no hospital...

-Agora não!

Como um raio ele se dirigiu para a garagem do prédio e pegou o carro que saiu riscando as pistas na direção de Georgetown.

**Hospital Universitário**

**Georgetown, 03:10 pm.**

Bill montava vigilância assídua na porta do quarto da irmã, mas precisara se ausentar para ir ao banheiro. Passara todo o dia por ali achando que assim, protegeria Dana do perigo.

Voltou ao corredor no instante em que Mulder vinha desabalado decidido a entrar no quarto.

-Ei! Aonde pensa que vai?

-Depois falo com você...!

-Espere! – de modo bruto, Bill pegou na manga do paletó de Mulder e ele se safou agitado – Seu filho da mãe, eu...!

Igualmente irritado, Mulder o empurrou para a parede e ambos mediram forças durante alguns segundos.

-A culpa de tudo isso é sua...! Deixe minha irmã em paz!

Mulder não sentia vontade de revidar os insultos de Bill. Quis se livrar dele e entrar no quarto, mas foi impedido firmemente.

-Deixe-me vê-la!... Você não entende...

-Fique longe dela, entendeu?

Um agente do FBI viu os dois se engalfinhando e se aproximou curioso.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Bill se distraiu o suficiente para que Mulder pudesse escapar de suas mãos e quando se apressava para o quarto de Scully, alguém abriu a porta por dentro e saiu de lá correndo.

-Ei!...

Tanto Bill quanto o agente do FBI se surpreenderam. Mulder correu até a cama e viu Scully se sacudindo em fortes convulsões.

-Chame um médico! – exclamou ele passando por Bill.

-Volte aqui!

Ignorando a ordem, Mulder acertou o corredor e empurrou a porta da saída de emergência do hospital. Galgou os lances de degraus furioso atrás do homem vestido de enfermeiro. Conseguiu vê-lo em um lance abaixo do seu e saltou metade da escada para ficar na frente dele fazendo-o entrar na emergência e se apressar pela porta de serviço.

Sem desistir, Mulder foi atrás dele desviando das pessoas que apareciam em seu caminho. O enfermeiro se deteve puxando a arma da cintura e atirou.

Foi um disparo suficiente para que todos se assustassem. Mulder sacou a arma também e insistiu em correr atrás dele, só se detendo quando ele entrou no elevador e a porta fechou.

Mesmo assim, Mulder voltou para a saída de emergência e continuou descendo as escadas até que na garagem viu um carro com o motor ligado esperando pelo enfermeiro.

-Pare!... – enrijecendo o corpo ele apontou a arma e o carro acelerou.

Mulder continuou firme sem sair do lugar. Acertou um tiro no pára-brisa do automóvel e antes de saltar para o lado, conseguiu ver o rosto sisudo de Alex Krycek ao volante.

Toda a segurança do hospital estava em alerta. Mulder chegou ao quarto de Scully e viu que estava estabilizada, arrodeada de médicos. Um deles tirava uma mostra de sangue e mandou para o laboratório.

Bill recostado na parede do lado de fora, olhou para ele com ódio mortal.

-Espero que esteja satisfeito agora.

Antes que Mulder falasse qualquer coisa, Skinner chegou apressado e também olhou para dentro do quarto.

-Agente Mulder, o que está acontecendo aqui?

-Ainda pergunta? – respondeu Bill sarcástico – Ele cheira a problemas!

-Escute...

-Mulder!

Obedecendo ao apelo de Skinner, Mulder se conteve.

-Krycek está por trás disso. – esclareceu pesaroso – Eu quase o peguei na garagem.

-Tem certeza?

-O vi junto com outro homem. O que injetou alguma coisa em Scully.

Skinner concordou olhando de soslaio para Bill.

-Mantenha-se sóbrio Mulder. Não desejo que se complique ainda mais.

Ele não assentiu nem discordou. Deixou que Skinner fosse falar com os médicos e depois ouviu seu sermão aos agentes distraídos que haviam permitido a entrada do enfermeiro estranho.

Bill ainda o olhava atravessado. Nenhum dos dois deixou o corredor. Pareciam cães de guarda espreitando a caça. Ficaram ali até que todo o alvoroço passou e aquela enfermeira do início veio lhes falar.

-Quem quer que esteve aqui, trouxe o antídoto para a droga. – ela explicou com alívio – Estamos observando uma melhora progressiva no seu estado. Ela vai precisar de muito repouso, então eu aconselho aos senhores evitarem plantão na porta, por favor.

Mulder não fez menção de sair. Muito menos Bill. A porta estava recostada e Mulder ousou dar um passo para entrar.

-Nem se atreva! – Bill grunhiu entre dentes.

-Impeça-me. – desafiou altivo.

-Abusa da sorte seu...!

-Bill!

Margaret acabava de chegar junto com Skinner. Ela lançou o apelo ao filho que suspirou e precisou cerrar os punhos para se conter.

Mulder entrou no quarto e foi até a cama para se inclinar sobre Scully e afagar seu rosto sereno. Procurou sua mão delicada e a levou aos lábios indiferente a quem estava lá fora assistindo. Certo de que ela ficaria bem, ele a adorou em silencio durante alguns momentos e só então foi embora com o coração aliviado.

**Apartamento 42**

**Residência de Fox Mulder**

**Quatro dias mais tarde.**

Scully chegou no momento em que dois homens traziam um novo móvel para computador. Ficou de lado deixando-os passar primeiro e em seguida se deteve na soleira da porta aberta para erguer o punho e bater.

Mulder estava à vontade usando jeans e uma camiseta. Se voltou para a porta com surpresa e seus olhos brilharam ao vê-la.

-Cheguei numa boa hora?

-Scully!... – feliz em saber que ela estava bem, Mulder se aproximou e a abraçou sem cerimônia. – Mas o que faz aqui? Não devia estar descansando?

-Recebi alta hoje. Bill me trouxe. – explicou erguendo a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ainda estava um pouco pálida, com a marca roxa no queixo e olheiras. Mesmo assim não deixava de ser linda e ele a admirou.

-Seu irmão veio? – repetiu surpreso.

-Ficou lá embaixo e me fez prometer que eu não demoraria. Mamãe planejou um bolo de boas vindas.

-Fico feliz por você...!

-Não quer vir conosco?

-Er... Estou ocupado...! – ele recusou fazendo um gesto largo.

-Que houve? Cupim?

Rindo sem graça, ele deu de ombros.

-É...! Parece que sim.

Outra vez Scully se afastou para deixar os homens passar. Mulder tocou levemente em sua cintura e ambos se fitaram um momento.

-Skinner me contou o que houve. – ela disse rouca – Eu sinto muito.

-Quem sente sou eu. Não era para ser assim.

-Você não tem culpa de nada. E eu não vou recuar só porque nos ameaçaram. Vim dizer que não aceito deixar os arquivos x como sugeriu ao Skinner.

-Scully, não é uma sugestão. Estou ordenando!...

-Mulder, eu não vou desistir só porque eles querem. – repetiu brava.

-Estou decidido a continuar sozinho. É perigoso demais para você, não entende? Usaram você para me atingir. Eles sabem meu ponto fraco. Nem quero imaginar o que seria de mim se... – fez uma pausa e confessou com emoção: - Não estou preparado para perder você!

Ela meneou a cabeça emocionada e desviou os olhos para o ombro dele.

-Não me peça isso agora. Nada, ninguém vai poder nos separar. Veja onde estamos...! Conseguimos mais uma vez!

-Por um fio. Ainda não sei as respostas. Não sei porque eles decidiram nos dar outra chance, mas pode ser a última.

-Só saberemos se tentarmos. – ela estendeu a mão frágil e pegou a sua – Juntos...!

Fascinado pela coragem dela, Mulder sustentou se olhar e engoliu em seco. Mal percebeu a porta do elevador abrir e de repente a voz:

-Dana, vamos.

Ela ignorou Bill e os homens que passavam por eles com o computador quebrado. Parecia só existir os dois no mundo naquele instante.

-Sua família não pensa assim. Principalmente o seu irmão.

-A opinião deles não me importa. Gosto de fazer minhas próprias escolhas e Bill sabe disso melhor que ninguém.

-Escolha perigosa, se for ficar ao meu lado.

-Dana...? – insistiu Bill mais atrás.

-Não se atrase por mim. – Mulder pediu num sussurro.

-Eu o vejo na segunda. Nossa conversa ainda não acabou.

-Tentarei passar o fim de semana assistindo tv!... – ele zombou forçando um sorriso. Scully também riu sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

-Dana...!

-Seu irmão está ficando impaciente. É melhor que se vá.

Bill fez questão de incomodar ao galgar a distancia até eles e tomá-la pelo braço.

-Vamos querida. Mamãe pode ficar preocupada. – insistiu procurando parecer gentil.

Mulder trocou um olhar azedo com Bill, mas permaneceu onde estava e Scully deixou-se conduzir para o elevador com a expressão boba de uma garotinha que é afastada do brinquedo mais desejado.

No mesmo lugar, Mulder só se recostou na soleira da porta vendo o elevador fechar deixando para trás um forte sentimento de amor e lealdade. Coisa que ninguém, por mais que tentasse, jamais conseguiria roubar de ambos.

Fim.


End file.
